The present invention relates to behaviour modification and the like in human subjects, and particularly, but not exclusively, to performance enhancement.
There are many situations in which the enhancement of human performance is important or desirable. For instance, many sportsmen wish to be able to enhance their performance in order to achieve greater success, but without making use of performance-enhancing drugs or other artificial aids which would infringe rules applicable to their sport or activity. Other desirable types of behaviour modification include overcoming phobias, fear, stress, road rage, insomnia, hypochondria and the like, and the ability to improve performance by generating positive thoughts when necessary. The present invention may also be used in relation to weight control, rejuvenation, strengthening one""s immune system, and the like.
The present invention seeks to provide apparatus which facilitates behaviour modification.
The invention provides a device comprising control means operable, in use, to monitor a recorded message being played to a human subject, and actuator means operable to provide a perceptible stimulation to the human subject, the control means being further operable, at least selectively, to activate the actuator means at a predetermined point or points in the message.
Preferably the control means are further operable to activate the, upon command by the human subject.
Preferably the device further comprises storage means operable to reproduce a recorded message, the storage means may be operable to receive a message for storage and subsequent reproduction. Preferably the storage means is operable to receive a message downloaded from a remote location. The message may be downloaded by means of a global network. The message may be downloaded by wireless means.
The recorded message is preferably an audio message. The device may comprise an output transducer or output port through which a human subject may listen to the message.
Preferably the device is arranged to be worn by the subject. The device may be arranged to be wrist-borne.
The actuator means is preferably operable to provide stimulation which is tactile, audible, visual or by means of smell. The stimulation is preferably by vibration.